Mi señora Yoruichi
by Thars
Summary: Una vieja amistad de Yoruichi aparecerá de pronto para cambiar las vidas de Yoruichi y Soi Fong
1. No quise hacerte daño

Este es mi primer fanfic sobre esta serie, Bleach. Espero que os guste y que me mandéis reviews comentandome qué os ha parecido y qué errores habéis encontrado.

Capitulo 1

La guerra contra los Arrancars había terminado. Vivos solo quedaban Aizen y Gin Ichimaru, desaparecidos, y Tousen Kaname prisionero.

Yoruichi robó _el Hogyoku_ de Aizen y lo mantuvo oculto hasta que Aizen mandó un asesino a por ella.

En el quiosco de Urahara, Yoruichi y Kisuke planeaban qué hacer con _el Hogyoku. _

- Mantener aquí el objeto es peligroso para la ciudad y para todos. Debemos esconderlo.

- Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Ichigo y Renji para que nos ayuden- dijo Yoruichi frotándose la frente.

- No, no deberíamos meterles en esto. Ichigo por fin está tomándose las cosas con tranquilidad y se está promediando en su entrenamiento, no sería justo hacerle cargar con esto.

- Ya, tienes razón- Ururu entró en la habitación, dejando una taza de té para la invitada.

- Gracias, Ururu-Agachó la cabeza en forma de sumisión y se marchó sin decir nada, captando la tensión que ocupaba la estancia.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas por la Sociedad de Almas?

- Rangiku está en coma y los de la cuarta división están intentando curarla, el capitán Hitsugaya está distante y casi nunca aparece por el Seireitei, Renji está muy mal pero está hospedado en la mansión Kuchiki con Byakuya. Por suerte Soi Fong se ocupa de mis asuntos y las cosas van mejorando.

- ¿Qué hay de Rukia Kuchiki?

- Ha decidido quedarse en la ciudad de Karakura para ayudar a Ichigo en su entrenamiento como Shinigami, pero a veces vuelve para visitar a Renji y a Byakuya.

- ¿Y los otros?

- Chad sigue entrenándose para ser más fuerte con Komamura, y Orihime está en la sociedad de almas para ayudar a Rangiku a curarse…

- ¿E Ishida?- preguntó Urahara con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es ese?

- El Quincy

-¿Eh?- dijo confusa

- ¡Sí, el flacucho con gafas!

- ¿Eh?

- El pringado que le mira las tetas a Orihime- dijo desesperado

- ¡Ah! Uryu… haberlo dicho antes, hombre… Pues no lo sé, haciendo cosas de Quincy, ¿no?

- Vale, vale…

- Bueno, me marcho-Yoruichi se levantó y salió por la ventana abierta.

Fuera, cuando apenas Yoruichi había sacado una mariposa negra, un sujeto se le lanzó encima con una espada, intentando herirla, pero Yoruichi tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y ponerse en guardia.

Una dura pelea empezó en la cual el asesino dijo que venía de parte del gran Aizen-sama a por _el Hogyoku. _

Por la esquina de la calle apareció Yuzu, con bolsas de la compra, y al ver la pelea gritó asustada. Yoruichi giró la cabeza para ver de donde provenía el grito y en ese instante de distracción, el asesino apuntó a su cuello con la daga y la lanzó, intentando atravesarlo. Yoruichi vio acercarse la daga a cámara lenta, viéndose atrapada y sin escapatoria. Cerró los ojos sin saber que hacer, y en ese momento oyó un ruido metálico, un golpe de viento y el olor de la sangre impregnando el ambiente, pero no sentía dolor. Al abrir los ojos vio al asesino muerto y una figura conocida la observaba con picardía, rodeándola con sus brazos y protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

- Siempre igual, gatita. Siempre tengo que venir a salvarte- Dijo una dulce y sensual voz. Yoruichi se quedó atónita mirando su pelo rojo, sus fríos ojos grises y sus ardientes labios, admirando los perfectos pechos blancos, sus preciosas curvas, sus largas manos, que habían llevado a la muerte a muchos y también el placer a muy pocos, y sus esbeltas piernas que surgían de una minifalda de cuero. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, estremeciéndola.

* * *

- Shihoin-sama, puede pasar a ver al capitán comandante- dijo una voz, tras haber llegado al Seireitei. Yoruichi y la mujer misteriosa, que ahora llevaba otra indumentaria, entraron a ver al comandante.

- Shihoin-sama, ¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó perturbado por la presencia de la mujer.

- Es por el Hogyoku- Al observar la expresión asustada del comandante, aclaró- Tenemos que destruirlo cuanto antes, que venga Orihime

- Pero, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Explícate Yoruichi

- Aizen-sama intenta robarlo de nuevo y me ha enviado un asesino para intentar matarme, lo cual hubiera conseguido si no hubiera llegado Namiro-sama- Dijo mirando al fondo de la sala con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Namiro-sama? ¿La misma Namiro Shane que evitó la guerra hace 200 años y desapareció?

El ruido de unos tacones surgió del final de la sala, y de la lobreguez apareció la esbelta figura que antes había salvado a Yoruichi.

- Cuanto tiempo, comandante- Dijo con una sonrisa jovial. El comandante asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Muy bien, avisaré a Orihime-sama para prepararlo todo.

Las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación. Las facciones de Yoruichi se volvieron duras y frías y se alejó de Shane-sama, pero ella se colocó a su lado con un shunpo perfecto, y entrelazó su mano con la de Yoruichi.

La mujer gato se intentó librar del agarre de su valedora, pero ésta lo apretó.

- Por favor, déjame explicártelo- Dijo la mujer con voz de súplica.

- No creo que haya nada que explicar, solo te marchaste de la noche a la mañana sin decirme nada.

- Ojalá fuera tan sencillo como eso- Entraron en la casa de Yoruichi y se quedaron de pie en su jardín, al lado del lago. Shane se tocaba el pelo e intentaba explicarle las cosas a una Yoruichi de espaldas, herida.

- Tras la guerra, me di cuenta de que nunca hubieras estado segura si continuaba a tu alrededor, porque supe que alguien me estaba siguiendo. Estuve cincuenta años luchando contra esta organización y liberé a los rehenes ayudándoles a regresar a sus hogares.

- Y… ¿Por qué después de esos cincuenta años no volviste conmigo?- Dijo Yoruichi dándose la vuelta con los ojos cristalinos. Shane se acercó a ella y la cogió de las manos.

- Porque por entonces tú… -Shane agachó la mirada- ya tenías a otra persona en tu vida

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Dijo confusa

- De tu escolta

- Espera… ¿Hablas de Soi Fong?- Dijo soltando sus manos

- Sí, creo que ese es su nombre- La puerta del jardín se abrió.

- ¡Yoru..! –La voz de Soi Fong se interrumpió al ver la íntima escena entre Yoruichi y Shane.

Yoruichi dirigió su mirada hacia Soi Fong, e intentando aparentar normalidad, presentó a la mujer como una vieja conocida.

- Encantada- Dijo Soi Fong sin convicción.

- Igualmente, Soi Fong- Y le lanzó una mirada que expresaba lo contrario de sus palabras.

- Yoruichi-sama, ¿Cómo estás? Me han dicho que hoy te han atacado.

- Sí, tu excapitana es un poco descuidada, por suerte, yo estaba para salvarla. Como siempre- Dijo descaradamente, levantando una ceja.

- Por dios, cállate. No creas que me hubieran matado si no hubieras aparecido. Seguro que me las hubiese apañado- Dijo indignada y ruborizada.

Soi Fong observó la discusión confundida. Envidió la relación que tenían entre ellas.

- Soi Fong, ¿Qué querías?

- Sí, he venido a anunciarte que el Capitán Hitsugaya ha regresado.

- Muy bien, ¿Vamos a recibirle?

- No, ha dicho que quería estar sólo en sus aposentos y me ha dado esto para ti- Dijo entregándole un extraño libro.

- Bien, gracias. Ya puedes retirarte- Dijo Yoruichi, comportándose con frialdad y dándoles la espalda a las dos mujeres- Namiro-san puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras mientras no me estorbes

Shane se sorprendió al ver el cambio repentino en la actitud de Yoruichi y asintió con la cabeza. Soi Fong salió de la casa y Yoruichi se fue a su estancia.

* * *

ste ha sido el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto colgaré el siguiente.

Gracias por leer!


	2. El deseo contenido

Aquí el segundo capítulo de este trío. Es posible que dure unos cuantos capítulos porque Yoruichi y Soi Fong (Shane también, claro, pero es una

invención así que tampoco cuenta) me encantan.

Espero que os guste!

_recuerdo/pensamiento_

narración

- diálogo

- cambio de escena

* * *

Shane vagaba por el Seiretei recordando la frialdad con la que, últimamente, Yoruichi se comportaba.

_- ¡Yoruichi-sama!- Shane abrazó a la mujer por detrás. _

_Shihoin se pasaba los días trabajando en su habitación y cuando salía no era demasiado cordial. _

_- Shane, déjame, estoy rellenando documentos, por favor- Dijo zafándose del abrazo. Shane se separó, sorprendida por su respuesta._

_- Vale, vale… tranquila, solo venía a decirte que me voy un rato- Shane se levantó y se alejó lentamente, esperando una contestación por su parte, la cual no hubo._

_Al oír la puerta, Yoruichi suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejando el bolígrafo encima de la mesa. No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo ni por qué lo hacía. _

_No quería ser cruel con Shane, ya que ella hizo lo mismo con Soi Fong, a pesar de que ella no tenía una razón como la de su excapitana. Sabía que el regreso de Shane había dado un giro a su vida y no sabía como adaptarse a eso. Sí, sentía algo por Shane, pero también sentía algo por Soi Fong y no quería tener que escoger o hacerles daño. _

- Si al menos pudiera saber que es lo que pasa por su cabeza…- Murmuró Shane para si misma y saltó encima de un tejado. Se sentó y cerró los ojos, intentando aclarar su mente. Realmente le costaba adivinar qué era lo que ocurría con Yoruichi. ¿Seguía enfadada por su marcha a pesar de su explicación?

Estaba tan frustrada que la frente le dolía de tanto fruncir el ceño.

- Por fin nos encontramos, Namiro-sama- Una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento y abrió los ojos.

- Vaya… sabía que no podría esconderme mucho tiempo de ti- Contestó con un tono sarcástico- Ukitake…

El hombre se sentó a su lado y observó el horizonte.

- Se te ve intranquila y preocupada, ¿Ocurre algo? No voy a preguntarte donde has estado todo este tiempo, al menos sé que no estás muerta- Ella rió entre dientes.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen: mala hierba nunca muere. Oye… tal vez sonará raro pero ¿Cuánto conoces a Yoruichi?

- ¿Yoruichi? Ya sabía yo que tenía algo que ver con ella… No me digas que te preocupa su relación con Soi Fong… ¿Acaso estás celosa?

Shane sonrió y negó con la cabeza. _Simple curiosidad_- pensó.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando te marchaste y Yoruichi fue nombrada capitana, empezó a recordarme muchísimo a ti, sobretodo cuando estaba con Soi Fong. Eran la viva imagen de ti y Yoruichi.

Shane miró a Ukitake sorprendida por la revelación. Los ojos de Ukitake la observaban como si los años no hubiesen transcurrido, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

- No te preocupes por Yoruichi, es una mujer fuerte y siempre se las arregla, solo dale algo de tiempo. Es Yoruichi ¿no?

_Sí, es Yoruichi, pero a pesar de todo, los años pasan y la gente cambia. _

El capitán Ukitake se levantó y desapareció, dejándola sola.

* * *

Yoruichi salió de su habitación, había decidido cambiar su comportamiento con Shane y Soi Fong. Fue en busca de la capitana del 2º escuadrón, quería saber qué estaba haciendo entonces.

Al salir sintió el reiatsu de Soi Fong, sabía que la seguía. Giró una esquina, ocultó su reiatsu y cuando Soi Fong apareció, la cogió de los brazos y la empujó contra la pared.

- No puedes seguir a la diosa del shunpo, ¿sabes? –Susurró en el oído de la muchacha. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Soi Fong al sentir la respiración de Yoruichi en su oído.

- Mi señora, lo siento… yo solo…

- Tú solo ¿Qué? –Yoruichi se separó de ella con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

- Estaba preocupada por ti, no te he visto salir de tu casa desde que llegaste- Dijo ruborizada.

- Ajá… así que me has estado vigilando ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No es lo que crees!- Soi Fong agitó las manos frente a ella, negando con nerviosismo, totalmente ruborizada. Yoruichi soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

- Bueno, bueno…- Pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica con una sonrisa

- No pasa nada mujer, pero que no vuelva a pasar. Venga, ven a mi casa, anda.

Ambas se encaminaron hacia casa de la excapitana.

* * *

Shane volvió a casa y se encontró a Yoruichi y Soi Fong charlando en la sala mientras tomaban té.

- ¡Shane-sama! Únete a nosotras ¿Quieres? – Yoruichi palmeó el cojín de su lado con una sonrisa. Shane se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de Yoruichi. Entró a la sala y se sentó donde se le había indicado, asustada por su bipolaridad.

- Soi Fong-san- Shane agachó la cabeza a modo de saludo, el cual correspondió la invitada.

- Por cierto Shane… se me olvidó preguntarte algo- Yoruichi dejó su taza en la mesa y volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

- Me parece que sé lo que quieres preguntarme- Yoruichi se sorprendió por la respuesta de Shane y le indicó que siguiera- Que por qué he regresado justo ahora, ¿Cierto?

- No con esas palabras pero sí- Soi Fong seguía la conversación con interés.

- Hace un par de semanas estuve en Karakura. Allí tengo un par de amigos que me comentaron que te habían visto por el quiosco de Kisuke Urahara y, suerte que decidí ir a verte justo ese día. Te vi siendo atacada por ese tío y quise ver como habías progresado con los años, pero entonces tuve que intervenir y salvarte el culo, porque te distrajiste- Dijo con tono de superioridad.

- Cállate… fue por la hermana de Ichigo- Contestó cruzándose de brazos, algo indignada. Shane y Soi Fong se rieron.

- Voy a llevar las cosas a la cocina- Yoruichi recogió la bandeja y se dirigió a la cocina. Shane vio que se había olvidado un plato.

- Que desastre de mujer, voy a llevar este plato- Shane se levantó y la siguió a la cocina. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, apoyada, observando a la mujer a la que tantos años había amado en secreto. Sus pies se movieron instintivamente y Shane se encontró acorralando a la que una vez fue su subordinada, contra la pared.

Yoruichi estaba paralizada. Los ojos de Shane la observaban con deseo y pasión.

Shane observó los labios de ella y se acercó lentamente a ellos.

Yoruichi se agarró a los brazos de Shane, apoyados en la pared, a sus costados, al sentir los labios de ella contra los suyos. Sentía temblar sus piernas y creía que iba caerse al suelo en cualquier momento. Saboreaba sus labios, sintiendo su cálido aliento dentro de su boca. Yoruichi la rodeó con sus brazos, colocándolos en su nuca y apretándola más contra ella, queriendo estar lo más cerca posible.

Shane sentía los pechos de Yoruichi contra ella y sus labios se movían al mismo son, al igual que sus húmedas y traviesas lenguas.

Shane recorrió la barbilla de la mujer para llegar a su cuello. Empezó a lamerlo y besarlo como siempre había deseado hacerlo.

- Por favor… Shane… Soi Fong…- Yoruichi tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra la pared. Su respiración estaba entrecortada. Quería que parara porque no quería que Soi Fong las viera así, pero también deseaba que continuase.

Shane accedió al deseo expresado de Yoruichi y lentamente se separó de ella, soltando un suspiro frustrado, pasándose una mano por su pelo. Levantó sus manos de la pared y, antes de salir de la cocina, acarició una de sus mejillas.

* * *

- Namiro-san, Capitana Soi Fong, Yoruichi-san, por favor, el comandante Yamamoto tiene algo que decirles así que vayan a hablar con él.

Las tres se dirigieron al cuartel del comandante sin saber qué era lo que quería comunicarles.

- Bienvenidas. Entrad- Las tres entraron y Shane cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Os he llamado porque ya hemos neutralizado el Hogyoku, pero necesitamos que las tres vayáis al mundo real e intentéis atraer a Aizen hasta vosotras.

Y así, las tres mujeres se dirigieron al mundo real.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo.

Gracias por seguir la historia!

Ruge Zabimaru!


	3. Celos

Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo.

Espero que lo disfrutéis y sigáis leyendo nuestra historia ^^

Gracias!

* * *

- ¿Kisuke?- Yoruichi entró en el ya tan conocido quiosco de Urahara, acompañada por Shane y Soi Fong.

- Buenos días, señorita Shihoin- Ururu apareció por la puerta- Urahara está en el sotano ayudando a Kurosaki con su entreno.

- Vaya… Pues lo esperaremos aquí, necesito hablar con él.

Ururu las acompañó al salón y ellas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Ururu dejó una bandeja con una tetera y vasos, les sirvió y salió por la puerta.

- Hace mucho que no veo a Kisuke, parece que sigue siendo igual de descuidado y desordenado- Dijo Shane observando a su alrededor y viendo el desorden qué había en el quiosco. Sonrió con nostalgia y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Se dio cuenta, entonces, de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

- Hola chicas. Yoruichi, Soi Fong… ¿Shane?- Urahara torció la cabeza a un lado, mirando a la nombrada con confusión, y se rascó la cabeza por encima del sombrero.

- ¿Qué forma es esta de saludar a una vieja y muy buena amiga?

Shane se levantó con una sonrisa y golpeó a Kisuke en el brazo, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Me alegro de verte, tienes que contarme donde has estado todo este tiempo- Dijo Urahara rodeándole la cintura con el brazo y alejándose con la mujer hacia otra habitación.

- ¡Kisuke! ¡Que tengo que hablar contigo!- Yoruichi gritó con desesperación.

- Para eso ya tendremos tiempo más tarde- Respondió alejándose por el pasillo, levantando una mano en forma de despedida y desapareciendo con Shane en la oscuridad.

Soi Fong miró a Yoruichi con un deje de preocupación en los ojos.

- Mi señora Yoruichi, no tenéis por qué seguir ocultando vuestro dolor- Yoruichi la miró sin entender a qué se refería.

Soi Fong acarició su pierna con dulzura. Yoruichi se mordió el labio intentando no mostrar que le dolía.

- ¿De qué hablas, Soi Fong?

- Me he dado cuenta de la herida que tienes en la pierna. Cuando corres no la pones en el suelo del todo y cuando te sientas, aunque intentes fingirlo, sé que te duele.

Yoruichi agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que a pesar de todo, nunca podría engañar a Soi Fong.

- No te preocupes por mí, pequeña- Yoruichi sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

* * *

- Ya sabéis lo que nos ha dicho Urahara, así que no bajéis la guardia- Yoruichi iba corriendo por los tejados, seguida por Soi Fong y Namiro-sama.

Shane paró en seco y lo hicieron también Soi Fong y Yoruichi, con una mirada de confusión.

- ¡Me he olvidado de algo! Id yendo, ya os alcanzaré- Shane volvió sobre sus pasos. Yoruichi se quedó ensimismada, observando como se alejaba. Batió la cabeza y le indicó a Soi Fong que siguieran.

De pronto, al bajar de los tejados, se encontraron con dos hombres igual vestidos que el primero que atacó a Yoruichi. Les estaban cortando el paso. Detrás de ellas aparecieron cuatro más, y a sus dos lados dos hombres más. Yoruichi y Soi Fong se pusieron espalda contra espalda, observando a su alrededor.

- ¿Quién sois? ¿Qué queréis?- Yoruichi gritó, aún sabiendo cuál era la respuesta.

Siete de los hombres empezaron a atacar a Yoruichi, mientras Soi Fong intentaba protegerla y a la vez defenderse de los ataques de los tres hombres restantes.

Recibía golpes por todas partes, pero sabía que lo prioritario era proteger a Yoruichi.

- Mi señora, ¡debe huir!- Gritó Soi Fong mientras la defendía e intentaba protegerla- Yo lucharé contra ellos.

- Soi Fong, ¡no digas tonterías! No voy a huir, ya lo sabes- Yoruichi se giró para asegurarse de que Soi Fong estaba bien y, al distraerse recibió un fuerte golpe que la dejó inconsciente.

- ¡Mi señora!- Soi Fong gritó con desesperación. Cogió a la mujer del suelo y, en brazos, se la llevó a un tejado y la dejó ahí, a salvo. Usó su shikai, equipando su brazo con el aguijón de Suzumebachi. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a los asesinos que la seguían, intentando alejarlos de una Yoruichi malherida e inconsciente.

- ¡Alejaos de Yoruichi, malditos!- Soi Fong daba golpes a diestro y siniestro intentando hacer que retrocediesen, cosa que no conseguía. La golpeaban por todas partes. Eran demasiados para cubrirlos a todos.

- ¡Azota, Namitsu!- Desde la lejanía se oyó un gritó y los diez asesinos salieron volando, golpeados por una especia de látigo cubierto de espinas. Shane apareció frente a Soi Fong, y, mirándola de reojo, sin cambiar su expresión preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien? Cuida de Yoruichi- Shane azotó su espada, convertida en un látigo de espinas, contra el suelo, amenazante.

- ¿Cómo os atrevéis, cabrones? ¡Me habéis cabreado!- Shane soltó un gritó amenazante y se lanzó contra los hombres, sin dudar ni un segundo. Soi Fong estuvo al segundo al lado de Yoruichi y la cogió entre sus brazos, mirando, expectante y sorprendida, el poder de Shane. Había conseguido hacerles retroceder en unos segundos.

Shane lanzó su látigo contra los hombres y lo retorció a su alrededor, rasgando sus ropas y carnes. Les soltó y viendo que no se echaban atrás en seguir atacándolas no dudó.

- ¡Bankai!- Su espada se convirtió en una espada de doble filo y el látigo se quedó atado alrededor de su brazo, permitiéndole así, el poder usarlo. Su ropa se convirtió en un traje parecido al de la capitana del segundo escuadrón y su pelo quedó recogido en un moño sujetado por dos dagas, mientras una aura roja la rodeaba, dándole un aspecto duro y sanguinario.

Se lanzó sobre ellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los diez hombres estaban en el suelo, muertos.

La respiración de Shane estaba muy agitada por todo el esfuerzo. Respiró profundamente y su espada volvió a la normalidad, al igual que su ropa. Soltó un suspiro y, lentamente, se giró hacia ambas chicas. Soi Fong tenía una mirada de miedo y admiración, a la vez que de sorpresa, por la fuerza que le había visto usar a Shane, además de que sabía que no había usado toda la que podía.

Caminó pausadamente hacia ellas, y se agachó para comprobar cómo estaba Yoruichi. Comprobó su pulso y acarició una de sus mejillas.

- Yo la llevaré- Dijo Shane. Soi Fong negó con la cabeza, y se levantó del suelo con Yoruichi en brazos.

- Tú ya has hecho suficiente, yo llevaré a Yoruichi, además estás demasiado cansada, podría caérsete- Soi Fong observó a Yoruichi con ternura- Es mi señora Yoruichi, mi deber es protegerla, yo la llevaré- Soi Fong dirigió su mirada a Shane- No me fío de ti. Ya la traicionaste una vez, no la dejaré a tu cargo.

Shane no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Me parece que lo que estás es celosa… -Dijo con una mirada de insinuación. Soi Fong se ruborizó al momento y agachó la mirada para ocultarlo.

- Eso no es cierto ¿Celosa de ti? Por favor… Yo la conozco mejor que tú, es algo obvio- Dijo Soi Fong avanzándose y dirigiéndose a la casa de Urahara, con la mujer en brazos.

Shane la siguió automáticamente, quedando a su lado, sin dejar de sonreír con ironía.

- ¿Es eso lo que crees? Yo le he visto todos los lunares, y si supieras donde tiene uno…

Soi Fong se ruborizó y le pasaron imágenes pervertidas por la mente. Batió la cabeza tratando de quitarlas de su mente.

- No creo que esté en ningún lugar comprometido. Mi señora Yoruichi no es de esas- Respondió indignada y, haciendo honor a la reina del shunpo, desapareció.

Shane se quedó parada, pensativa.

- ¿De esas, cuáles? ¡Bah!- Volvió a correr, dirigiéndose a casa de Urahara.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado!

También espero que dejéis reviews!

Gracias!

Ruge Zabimaru!


	4. Secretos del pasado

Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Sacad vuestras conclusiones de Shane y comentad :)

Gracias por leer

* * *

Secretos del pasado

Yoruichi abrió lentamente los ojos. Se sentía mareada, desorientada y adolorida. Se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor. Se topó con unos ojos grises preocupados.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Shane?- Parpadeó un par de veces intentando visualizar mejor- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Tranquila, túmbate- sintió que debía hacerle caso y se tumbó- Estás en casa de Urahara. Os encontré a ti y a Soi Fong rodeadas de diez hombres- Yoruichi abrió la boca para hablar- Tranquila, Soi Fong está bien y los asesinos han sido derrotados.

Yoruichi cerró los ojos, suspiró y se levantó de la cama. No quería descansar. Se sentía frustrada por no haber podido defender ni a Soi Fong ni a si misma.

Shane se levantó y la siguió, sabía que, a pesar de que intentara persuadirla, ella no descansaría.

- Veo que estás mejor, Yoruichi. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Ya no puedes ni con diez hombres?- Comentó Urahara en broma, pero Yoruichi aún se frustró más. No comprendía qué le pasaba últimamente.

- Cállate Kisuke. Me voy a dar una vuelta- Yoruichi se alejó, pero Shane la cogió del brazo, reteniéndola.

- Lo siento, pero no creo que eso sea adecuado teniendo en cuenta la situación. No dejaré que te vayas sola.

La Shihoin suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Estaba molesta.

- No tienes que preocuparte por mí- Soltó de su brazo, la mano de Shane y, convertida en gato, salió corriendo del quiosco.

- ¿Crees que estará bien?- Shane miró a Urahara buscando una respuesta.

- Tal vez necesite estar un rato sola. Ya sabes que Yoruichi es muy independiente y necesitará aclarar sus ideas.

Namiro afirmó con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación.

Soi Fong llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Se sentía inútil. ¿Por qué no había podido proteger a su señora? Ese se suponía que era su deber, en cambio había necesitado la ayuda de Shane.

No quería tener que depender de ella, ni que Yoruichi no pudiese confiar en ella.

Se levantó de la cama y salió del quiosco, subiéndose al tejado.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas.

- Parece que no soy la única que no puede dormir- Soi Fong levantó la cabeza, sorprendida, para encontrarse a una gata de ojos ambarinos frente a ella.

- ¡Y-Yoruichi- Sama!

- Perdona, Soi Fong. No pretendía asustarte- La gata se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Bien. No necesitas preocuparte por mí.

_Si hubiera sabido protegerla no tendría que estar preocupada por usted_ pensó Soi Fong, frustrada.

Yoruichi supo al momento cuales eran los pensamientos de su subordinada.

- Deja de castigarte, Soi Fong- Soi Fong abrió los ojos, asombrada, al ver que sabía exactamente qué le pasaba por la mente. Agachó la cabeza.

- Es culpa mía. No me importa si me culpa de ello. Debería haberla protegido. Pero, como siempre, no pude hacerlo.

- Soi Fong, ya no soy la capitana del segundo escuadrón a la que debes proteger. Yo soy dueña de mis actos y de mis errores. No tienes que justificar lo que yo no consiga hacer bien.

- Tal vez, pero aún así, siento que está en mi mano el protegerte, Yoruichi-sama. Tú siempre serás mi superior, a la que debo proteger.

Soi Fong vio como una pata negra se posaba en su pierna. La gata se subió a sus piernas y se tumbó sobre ellas, cerrando los ojos.

Soi Fong sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba a la gata.

- Urahara voy a atender unos asuntos. Díselo a Yorucihi cuando se despierte- Shane desapareció tras decir eso. Urahara se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo (no hacer nada)

Shane dejó atrás la ciudad de Karakura y se internó en un bosque. Al salir llegó a una gran explanada con una casa al fondo. Ahí era donde se dirigía.

- Shane se ha marchado a encargarse de unos asuntos- Dijo el dueño del quiosco, respondiendo a la pregunta de Soi Fong.

Soi Fong frunció el ceño. No se fiaba de esa mujer, a pesar de que le hubiera salvado la vida a ella y a su amada Yoruichi. Estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué ocultaba Shane.

Salió del quiosco sin decir nada, concentrada en seguir el reiatsu de Shane.

Siguiéndolo llegó a una pequeña casa apartada de la ciudad. Se quedó encima de un árbol, observando lo que ocurría dentro de la vivienda.

Por la ventana vio a Namiro reunida con una mujer.

Ambas mujeres tenían una expresión seria. No le gustaba lo que aquello le transmitía.

Tras una hora, Shane salió de la casa y entonces Soi Fong la abordó.

- ¿Soi Fong?- Dijo Shane con asombro, con incredulidad en su rostro- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Me has seguido?

- Dímelo tú… ¿qué es todo este secretismo?

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Te crees con derecho a exigirme algo? No me gusta que me espíen ni que me vigilen- Shane puso la mano en su espada, la sacó y la blandió en dirección a la capitana del 2º escuadrón. Se echó encima de ella. Automáticamente, Soi Fong sacó su espada y se defendió del primer golpe de la mujer llena de ira.

- No me importa lo que pienses de mí, pero no dejaré que te metas en mis asuntos.

Soi Fong soltó una risita irónica. Ella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de proteger a su señora.

Ambas se enzarzaron en una dura pelea, en la cual Soi Fong no lograba alcanzar a Shane y, en cambio, ella había recibido más de un golpe y su espalda y su cabeza tenían cortes sangrantes.

- ¡Mata con tu picadura, Suzumebachi!- El brazo de Soi Fong fue cubierto por el aguijón de Suzumebachi y logró clavarlo en el brazo de Shane, de la cual solo obtuvo una carcajada.

- Idiota, yo soy inmune a cualquier tipo de veneno- Dijo con superioridad. Soi Fong observó como, tal y como decía, no había ninguna marca en su cuerpo.

Shane alzó la espada dispuesta a darle el golpe final cuando, acompañado de una ráfaga de viento, algo paró su espada. De pié frente a ella se encontraba Yoruichi con el rostro totalmente serio, protegiendo a Soi Fong.

- ¿De qué va esto?- Dijo apartando la espada de Shane de un golpe. Shane sonrió incrédula, apartó la mirada y envainó su zampakuto.

- Deberías enseñarle a tu querida subordinada que no está bien seguir a las personas y meterse en asuntos ajenos- Respondió con frialdad Shane, observando duramente a Soi Fong, la cual había caído de rodillas al suelo y respiraba fatigadamente.

- ¿Soi Fong? – Yorucihi giró levemente el rostro, mirándola de reojo.

- Lo siento, mi señora… no confío en ella. Cuando Urahara me ha dicho que había salido esta mañana temprano sin decir por qué, solo se me ha ocurrido seguirla- Agachó el rostro, visiblemente avergonzada.

- Bien, estoy de acuerdo en que no está bien que la hayas seguido- volvió a mirar a Shane- Pero de ahí, a que te pelees brutalmente con ella… lo siento pero con eso ya no.

- Me da igual lo que pienses, no toleraré que se metan en mi vida sin mi permiso, enfádate si quieres pero así son las cosas.

- Vale… y ¿Puedes contar a qué has venido aquí o es secreto de estado?- Puso las manos en sus caderas, esperando una respuesta.

- Lo siento, pero no creo que tenga que contarte nada.

La mujer que había estado con Shane minutos antes salió de la casa, acompañada de una pequeña niña visiblemente asustada.

- Shane ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien?- Shane se giró y al instante estuvo al lado de la mujer.

Yoruichi y Soi Fong vieron que ambas mujeres mantenían una conversación sin saber realmente qué decían. Shane introdujo a la mujer dentro de la casa, cogiendo a la pequeña niña en brazos, para salir segundos después.

- Vamos- Shane caminó hacia el bosque, pero Yoruichi y Soi Fong seguían mirando a la casa, desconcertadas- ¡Joder! He dicho que nos vamos ¡Ahora!- gritó con autoridad, sin dejar lugar a quejas. Yoruichi ayudó a levantarse a Soi Fong y la cogió en brazos, siguiendo a Shane, sin saber muy bien qué acababa de ocurrir o qué acababa de ver.

* * *

Bueno, qué opináis?

Gracias por leer y... que Zabimaru os acompañe

Zabimaru, rey de los babuinos, dame el poder!

Gracias por seguir la historia ^^


End file.
